The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 54: Insanity
Derp. Part One Narrator: THE BUNKER! Ooooo. What's Twilight doing? Twilight: Spike, I'm about to test Spell #567, also known as Dubstep Spell. Everyone (but ACF): NO. ACF: YESH! Tornadospeed: Is that bad? Spike: You'll see. Twilight: Here we go! (does the spell) LATER... ACF: WOO! THAT WAS AWESOME! Mochlum: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO Bob: What's wrong with- TROLOLOLOLO Twilight: I think my spell went wrong! They're insane now! ACF: I got this. (Slaps Mochlum and TS with a really big fish) Mochlum: TROLOL- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Bob: WHAT HE SAID! Mochlum: Inorite ACF: There we go. Twilight: Now Spell #642 (does the spell) ACF: ....Uh....(hair goes 4% striaght) Pinkie: (samething) Bob: (eyes go derp) Bubbles: (pigtails go down) Everyone else: OH NO... Twilight: I did my spell wrong AGAIN! Now THEY'VE gone insane! Mochlum: YERBALERBTWERB Tornadospeed: BOMBSBOMBSBOMBSBOMBSBOMBSBOMBSBOMBSBOMBS (throws radishes at stuff) Spike: THEM? (points at Moch and TS) Twilight: No. They're always like that. I'm talking about THEM (points at ACF, Bob, Bubbles, and Pinkie) Mario: Well, ACF hasn't gone FULL insane yet. (ACF's & Pinkie's hair goes 100% striaght) Mario: ....I stand corrected. Applejack: I hope they don't make cupcakes.... Rainbow Dash: DO. NOT. BRING. THAT. UP. Tornadospeed: EVERYONE BRING THAT UP! Rainbow Dash: ... Tornadospeed: PIE FIGHT! (throws pie at RD) Twilight: Remember, RD, it's just them. RD: Yeah...... Mochlum: GUYZ! I KNOW HOW TO MAKE THEM UNINSANE! SAY THE WORD "CRUMPETS" NOW! Everyone: Crumpets. ..... Rarity: That didn't work. Mochlum: Eh. We tried. WE MUST UNINSANITIZE THEM! Twilight: I found a book that showed the Top 9 Things To Go Insane with, so we should do the opposite thing! Number one is eat spicy food, so we should- Mochlum: SHOVE SPICY FOOD UP THEIR BUTTS! Twilight: .......................... Spike: OR we could slap sense into them. TS: That will never work. Mochlum: BUT WE CAN'T SLAP GIRLS Tornadospeed: GENDERIST! KEEL HIM! Spike: Let's use a fish, then. Mochlum: I HAVE FISH! :D Spike; Where? Mochlum: I LIVE IN THE LAND OF FISHES, SHARKS, WHALES, MANATEES, AND ALL OTHER WATER CREATURES! LET'S GO TO.... Everyone: FLOOOORRIIIIDDAAAA! Mochlum: With the best fish for slapping people! Spike: We're slapping TS too, right? Tornadospeed: Vat's that, sandvich? "Keel them all"? GOOD IDEA! Mochlum: ...YEP Part 2 (AFTER GETTING THE FISH) Mochlum: TIME TO SLAP THEM! Spike: OMIGOD, THEY ESCAPED! Mochlum: Where are they?? Spike: THEY ARE RUNNING TO THE BEACH!!! (potral appears) (10FCA steps out of portal) Everyone: OH NOEZ! 10FCA: So yesh, I messed up the spell in Twilight's book, as you were expecting. Mochlum: ACTUALLY I- 10FCA: So I set them free so they would insane-ify the entire world! THEY ARE CURRENTLY PLAGING ASIA! Mochlum: NOT THE HOME OF NINTENDO!!! Asians: .... Mochlum: And... all of the other... asians... Yeah... 10FCA: MWHAHAHAHAHHAH (TS randomly slaps 10FCA with a fish) Narrator: Rawrlego: Nothing better than Holy Mackerel humiliation! 10FCA: *takes fish from TS and slaps him with it* HA! Narrator: TS: Ugh....What happened... Everyone else: ....YAY Tornadospeed: (walks over to a rock) Are you 10FCA? ... Tornadospeed: That's OK, take your time. Everyone else: UGH. Mochlum: *takes fish and slaps 10FCA with it* Narrator: 10FCA: WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Mochlum: 2 things. 1. YOU FAILED. And 2. I just hate you. *trollface* 10FCA: ....I COULD call Lumhocm. Everyone: NO. Redsox: Ugh. I NEED DAT SENTENCE OUT OF MY HEAD! RD: This fish joke is getting old. 4th Wall *cracks* Agreed. Tornadospeed: OK I'm bored. Mochlum: Now what? Tornadospeed: Let's go home. Tornadospeed: Oh wait- (kicks 10FCA into a portal to the 5th dimension) Tornadospeed: Now lets go home. Mochlum: BUT WE MUST UNINSANITIZE THEM! Tornadospeed: Can we still go home? Part 3 Tornadospeed: Alright, we're home! Luckily, I asked Phineas and Ferb to build a Deinsanitation Device while we were in Flordia. Mochlum: Why didn't you tell us about this before? Tornadospeed: I didn't feel like it Narrator: ...........Okay................... Tornadospeed: ALRIGHT LETS GO! (pushes everyone into the machine) (turns it on) Mochlum: WOOHOO! Wii nerd: WUHU? Mochlum: NO, WOOHOO! Wii Nerd: Oh. Mochlum: Are the uninsanitized? LiaFH: ShamWOOHOO ACF: (hair goes back to normal) What just happened? Pinkie, Bob, and Bubbles: What she said. (Pinkie's hair goes back to normal) Mochlum: That's a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG story. Meap: MEAP! (ahem. Song...) ACF: Tell me later. WE MUST DO THE SONG! (Everyone (expect TS and Dan....Duh) start singing It's Gonna Be Fine) Narrator: The end! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Random Works! Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Insanity